¡Atrapadas en Inazuma!
by hoppiee.s
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de un día para otro tu vida cambiase por completo?¿Qué pasaría si entras en un mundo que conoces a la perfección, pero del que al mismo tiempo no sabes nada?¿Y si repentinamente te convirtieras en una persona que tu propia mente a inventado?¿Qué harías si quisieras volver, pero no puedes?
1. ¡Atrapadas en Inazuma!

**_Bueno, primero que nada: Hola, aquí Hope, molestando una vez mas con un nuevo fic, aunque por suerte esta vez no lo are sola y cuento con la amable ayuda de Amanda-sempai (Blackymandis), quien ayudo en la producción del prologo y de la idea del fic..._**

**_Sin mas, ¡ACCIÓN!_**

* * *

**Prologo**

Era una mañana soleada y bonita, el cielo estaba, como siempre, de un color azul precioso. Los pajarillos cantaban, el viento soplaba, las hojas caían lentamente de las ramas de los arboles… Y otras boludeces…

El comienzo del ciclo escolar para el nivel secundario empezaba aquella mañana y, naturalmente, los rezongos y las quejas de los jóvenes no se hacían esperar.

-Pero mamaaaaaa…-Se escuchaba un vocecilla quejarse.-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a vivir España?, yo acá no conozco a nadie y encima ¡Tendré que conocer gente!... Ahg, personas…

Una joven pequeña y menudita, que no debería de superar los 13 años. Era castaña, con el cabello del color del cacao en polvo, su cabello no le llegaba más debajo de la altura de la cintura y caía ondulado. Tenía los ojos negros en apariencia, pero una vez te acercabas mas notabas que eran color marrón oscuro, los ojos contrastaban con la piel, pálida en un tono ligeramente sonrosado, varias pecas recubrían el sector de la nariz y las mejillas.

-Si ya se, Tina, no te gusta hacer amigos…-Contesto una mujer alta, de piel morena y pecosa, con corto cabello cobrizo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo tono que la niña. Suspiro.-Pero es que ni siquiera lo intentas…-Se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza.-Te pasas todo el tiempo en tu habitación, sola. Nunca socializas…

La castaña parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar.

-¡Pero es que no es fácil!-Exclamo enfadada mientras daba una patada furiosa al suelo.-No es que no me guste, ¡Me encantaría ser social y tener muchos amigos!-Movía los brazos y manos al hablar.-¿Vos te pensas que es fácil que te saquen de un día para otro de tu casa para luego hacerte montar un avión, los cuales odias, y que te traigan a este país en otro continente?, ¡Pues no es fácil, mujer!

Ahora sí que había comenzado a llorar, su nariz se y mejillas se habían puesto coloradas.

-Después vamos a hablar de eso…-Hablo la mujer de manera firme.-Ahora solo ándate a la escuela, Tina.

_Solo ándate a la escuela, Tina, ¡Siempre dice eso cuando no quiere escucharme!_, Pensaba la joven mientras tomaba furiosamente una pequeña mochila color azul eléctrico y salía dando un portazo de la casa.

_Como quisiera que algo hiciera a mi vida mas emocionante..._

Caminaba con la mirada gacha y con un libro llamado _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_ entre los brazos. Y como andaba haciendo el idiota-y como pasa siempre en esta clase de historias.-se fue de rostro contra alguien.

-Joder…-Exclamo una voz femenina.

-¡Santa cachucha!-Dijo yéndose de traste la pequeña castaña.

Había chocado contra una joven que aparentaba tener tal vez 16 años, tenía el cabello negro azabache, largo y ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda, su piel era morenita y lisa, los ojos los tenia color castaño oscuro, casi como el cabello de "Tina", y era alta, media tal vez 1.40 o 1.60.

Ambas levantaron la mirada y se miraron entre sí.

-¡He, tu!

La pelinegra se levanto rápidamente y la miro medio furiosa.

-¿Quién te crees para venir y chocarme así?¿Te chocas a todos los que se cruzan por tu camino?¡¿Acaso eres ciega o qué?!-Le espeto hablando de manera corrida.-¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?!

La pequeña castaña se había quedado pasmada y pareciera que se tiraría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-E-Este… Lo siento, en verdad que lo siento.-Se disculpo rápidamente la menor.-E-Es que venía distraída y-y-y… Y, ya pues, que te choque, mujer, pero de verdad que lo siento.

La pelinegra luego de terminar de hablar había sacudido la cabeza y se había quedado mirando atentamente a la castaña, escuchando las palabras de manera detenida… Como si estuviera buscando algo diferente en ellas.

-¿No eres de por aquí verdad?-Pregunto la mayor, interrumpiendo la disculpa apresurada de la otra.

-¿Eh?-La de ojos negros la miro confundida.-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Pues por tu acento…-Hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Es que hablas todos así.

La morena había intentado imitar de manera bastante vergonzosa el extraño modo de hablar de la otra.

-Che… ¡Yo no hablo así!-Logro decir entre risas la castaña.

-¡¿Ves?!-La de piel morena parecía estar a punto de hacer otro escándalo.-¡Hasta tu manera de hablar es extraña!, no se tu, pero yo jamás había dicho antes _"Che…"_

La menor sonrió de lado y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, esa extraña joven comenzaba a asustarla.

-Je, sí, bueno… Este… Para mí también es diferente la manera en que vos hablas.-Dijo sonriendo de lado nuevamente mientras le tendía una mano.-Me llamo Valentina Abril, aunque todos me dicen "Tina".

La de piel morena estrecho la mano de la más baja.

-Me llamo Fernanda, pero me dicen Feña…-Sonrió la morena.-¿De dónde vienes, Tina?

-De Argentina, vine hace como un mes.

-Entonces, ¿No conoces a nadie?-Pregunto curiosa la de piel morena.

La menor bajo la mirada, recordando la pelea con su madre en la mañana.

-Pos, no…

-¡Entonces te presentare a unas amigas!-Exclamo Fernanda tomando de la muñeca a la otra y arrastrándola en dirección al colegio.-Se llaman Ricyeli, Kattia, Amanda y Marina, os llevareis de maravilla.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad, aquella mañana calurosa, no solo de la amistad entre Tina y Feña, sino la amistad entre Valentina y a quienes le presento Fernanda… Quien imaginaria que algo tan extraño les sucedería tan solo unos meses después.

…

_Tres meses después._

-KASUMI, MUJER, TE ENCUENTRO AL FIN…-Exclamo una chica castaña de orbes oscuros, si, Tina.-TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR TODA LA CUIDAD.

Gritaba como loca mientras se aferraba a la pierna de una chica castaña, con el cabello un poco más largo que el de Tina, era alta y delgada, con una figura bonita. Los ojos los tenia marrones y su piel estaba de color nívea, con un ligero toque rosado.

¿Qué os esperabais?, pasando tanto tiempo con Amanda, Feña, Marina y Ricyeli a uno se le pega la locura.

-No exageres, Dulce de Leche (1), que solo te has recorrido toda la biblioteca, la dirección y el patio.-Hablo una chica de cabellos rojos ondulados hasta los hombros y con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo derecho levemente, tenía unos preciosos ojos color chocolate, la piel la tenia morena como la de Fernanda y era tan solo un poco más alta que ella (1.66), con una figura envidiables y proporciones bonitas.

-¡¿A quién llamas Dulce de Leche, Nutella(1)?!-Le espeto la menor mientras giraba el rostro como la niña del exorcista.

_Aish, ¿Quién me manda a tener unas amigas tan… Ahg?_, pensaba la antes nombrada Kasumi-o Kattia.- mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Por favor, no gritéis, niñas…-Decía Kattia frotándose las sienes de manera cansada.-Os daré algo de comer, lo juro.

-No gracias.-Dijeran a dúo ambas y continuaron gritándose sobre-nombres de diferentes comidas.

-¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UN NOMBRE DE COMIDA!-Exclamo Marina repentinamente, una chica de 14 años que en unos meses cumpliría los 15, tenía el cabello color negro, corto y rizado, sus ojos eran color castaño y su piel era medianamente morena.

Y así pasaron el rato, entre bobadas y babosadas, diciéndose sobre nombres como "Frutalito", "Chocolatín" o "Agua Marina". Ya saben, ellas eran las chicas raras y estaban haciendo cosas de chicas raras… Como siempre.

Y entonces lo notaron, se habían quedado en la hora de estudio fuera del aula y ahora…

-¡ME CAGO EN TODOS LOS DIOSES, BOLUDA!-Grito Tina a todo pulmón mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.-La Prof. Ana me va a matar… No quiero morir aun.

Ricyeli se había ido a un rincón a mecerse con carca de traumada, pensando en las cosas y maneras en que su profesora de Historia podría asesinara y torturarla.

Marina, por su lado, miraba, mientras reía nerviosamente, por la ventana del salón de Biología, en el que en aquel momento debería de estar sentada.

-Oh, mundo cruel, ¿Por qué, mundo cruel?-Decía Fernanda poniendo una mano en su frente y tirándose hacia atrás, como desmayándose, siendo atrapada por Kasumi, quien la miraba con cara de "Porker Face".

Amy, quien permanecía en silencio mirando a sus amigas hacer el ridículo, sintió que el corazón se le helaba al ver a la Profesora de Tina, la Prof. Ana, salir del aula y comenzar a caminar por el patio, en dirección a donde ellas se encontraban.

-¡A callar, melodramáticas de cuarta!-Exclamo rápidamente llamando la atención de las otras.-La vieja amargada de Fisicoquímica viene hacia aquí.

La palidez se hizo presente en el rostro de las chicas y rápidamente comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones, como si la mujer fuera saltarles de techo de la institución o del árbol bajo el que estaban situadas.

-Viene a matarme, ¡Oh, dios, chicas!¡Escondedme!-Exclamaba dramáticamente Tina mientras simulaba que le clavaban una daga en el corazón y caía muerta.

-¡Deja de hacer el idiota y levanta!-Exclamo Kattia, tomándola de la oreja derecha y tirando de ella hacia arriba, obligándola a levantarse.-¿Dónde nos escondemos?

Y, como si la pregunta de la chica lo hubiera invocado, un extraño agujero negro y verde comenzó a aparecer en una de las paredes en las que habían, el año pasado, pintado un bonito mural, el dibujo mostraba a un Kazemaru con el cabello azul al viento rente a un barco y a Endo sosteniéndolo de la cintura detrás, habían pintado la famosa escena del Titanic… A su manera.

El espanto estaba remarcado en el rostro de Kasumi, mientras que a las demás les brillaban los ojos emocionados.

-Che, Kasu… No me habías dicho que eras maga y sabias invocar portales…-La codeo la castaña menor.

-Kasumi, ¡Es genial!-Dijeron Amy y Ricyeli a dúo.

-Ándale, chica, que viene la ancestra…-Exclamo rápidamente Fernanda y, junto a tres de sus amigas, comenzó a avanzar al extraño agujero que había salido de la pared, aparentemente invocado por el llamado de Kattia.

La chica se altero rápidamente.

-¡¿Estáis locas?! , ¡No tienen idea de que hay del otro lado!

Las jóvenes se detuvieron y se giraron a mirarla.

-Y no lo sabremos hasta traspasar el portal que tú invocaste, Kattia…-Le contesto Ricyeli con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo no invoque nada!, esa cosa podría ser peligrosa…

-¿Y?-Preguntaron al unsino las demás.

-¿Y?, ¡Y que podríamos matarnos hay dentro, podría ser una trampa!

-Pues no lo sabremos hasta atravesar el portal…-Hablo Marina, enganchando su brazo al de Kasumi.-¡Hay que tomar riesgos en la vida, chica!

Las demás asintieron.

-Y no pienso comerme un castigo de "La Ancestra", así que camina.-Agrego algo apurada Ricyeli, viendo que la mujer se acercaba cada vez más.

Y entre todas empujaron a la de orbes marrones dentro del portal, sin mucho esfuerzo.

_Si hubieran sabido que no había vuelta a atrás y que en verdad era muy peligroso… Jamás habrían entrado._

* * *

**_Se os serán verdaderamente agradecidos los favoritos, review y los consejos sobre el fic... Pero, en fin, hasta pronto, el próximo capitulo se viene pronto ^^_**

**_¡Que tengáis buen día!_**

**_Atte._**

_Hoppiee.S_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno:**** Esto No Puede Ser Real…**

_Esto no puede acabar bien…_

Fue el pensamiento de Kattia unos segundos antes de ser arrastrada al portal.

Y no estaba tan equivocada…

* * *

-Ahg, mi cabeza…-Se quejaba una chica de un precioso cabello albino, largo y ondulado, de rasgos duros y fríos, con unos preciosos ojos zafiros, piel pálida y una preciosa figura.- ¿Chicas?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy?

La albina trato de levantar la mirada, pero todo le daba vueltas y rápidamente su piel se puso de un tono verdoso.

Trago el vomito que se le había subido hasta la garganta, haciendo que esta le picara y molestara, y volvió a levantar la mirada para ver de redor.

Era un gran salón rustico, de paredes y pisos de madera. Con grandes ventanales, cubiertos por rejas negras con un complicado diseño.

En el centro de la habitación había un par de sillas situadas alrededor de una mesa circular. Mas al fondo había un escritorio y un librero, ambos llenos de diferentes clases de libros, de muchos colores brillantes y apagados, también había aparatos electrónicos y peluches…

Pero había algo mal con esa sala y al notarlo se quedo impactada.

-¡KYAAAAA….!

Se escucho un grito ensordecedor, a lo que la chica albina redirigió nuevamente su mirada, en dirección de donde había provenido el grito.

Era una joven, no mucho mayor que la primera, con un bonito-cortó y ondulado-cabello color rosado y su piel era de un tono precioso, no era demasiado alta y su cabello iba atado en dos coletas. Se veía tan tierna.

_No-Puede-Ser…_

-S-Soy… S-S-Soy…-Trataba de articular la peli-rosa mientras veía con los ojos brillantes sus manos.-Soy… ¡SOY UN ANIME!

La chica albina, la cual estaba de un tono verdoso por el susto, sintió que el corazón se le encogía y que un terrible temor le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿QUE?!-Se escucharon dos voces al unsino.

Volvió a mirar alrededor y… Las vio, otras tres jóvenes miraban de redor y una de ellas parecía estar convulsionando en el piso, una joven de cabellos morenos, como su piel, con unas mechas color azul cayendo onduladas, sus ojos eran del color del mar y su figura podría envidiarla hasta la mismísima Angelina Jolie… Debía de estar muy emocionada.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

La albina de ojos zafiros se incorporo rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a agarrar un espejo que estaba reposado sobre el escritorio. Y se miro, palpo, torció y volvió a palpar el rostro, en verdad esto debía ser un sueño.

-¿Q-Que paso aquí?-Dijo una voz cantarina y suave, una pelirroja con el cabello color sangre, largo hasta su espalda baja, los ojos eran de una forma bastante felina de un color morado oscuro, la piel era alvina y-como tenia los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.-se podía entrever un par de colmillos blancos, tan afilados como dagas. Su rostro demostraba que estaba algo enfada y desinteresada.

La de cabellos color sangre miraba de manera despectiva a una pequeña pelirroja-naranja, de unos brillantes ojos color gris-como el de una mañana lluviosa- con largas pestañas, la piel de la pequeña estaba medio sonrosada y era de color vainilla, su cuerpo era pequeño-de aspecto frágil y menudito-y no paraba de dar pequeños saltos de emoción junto a la peli-rosada y a otra joven de piel pálida-que a la albina y a la oji-morada le recordó bastante a Hiroto-con unos preciosos ojos de un color verde intenso, con largas pestañas curvadas, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas de montura negra y forma cuadrada-lo cual la hacía ver bastante intelectual.-su cabello era blanco y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los glúteos-donde las puntas se volvían rojizas.-y tenía un flequillo de lado.

-¡HE, USTEDES!-Las llamo la de ojos zafiros con una voz fría.-¡¿No habéis visto a unas chicas salir de aquí?!

Por supuesto que Kattia-la albina de ojos zafiros preciosos.-no sabía que aquellas jóvenes eran sus propias amigas, convertidas en unas personas que ellas mismas habían creado y en las que solo, habían creído, podrían haberse convertido en sus sueños.

Entonces todas se detuvieron, las tres chicas pararon de saltar como desquiciadas, la pelinegra paro de convulsionar, incorporándose nuevamente, y la de cabellos rojo sangre la miro, con aspecto desinteresado, aunque muriéndose de curiosidad internamente.

-No.

Fue la única respuesta que consiguió de las demás jóvenes.

-Y ellas… ¿Cómo eran?-Pregunto la pelinegra ladeando la cabeza, curiosa.

La oji-zafiro, sonrió de manera torcida mientras un tic comenzaba a molestarle el ojo derecho, recordando lo revoltosas que eran sus mejores amigas.

-Pues, son una chica pequeña de cabello cacao y ojos negros…-Comenzó a relatar.-Se llamaba… Hope…-Improviso rápidamente, comenzando a pensar si podría confiar en aquellas jóvenes. No se arriesgaría a que supieran demasiado de sus amigas.-Después esta… Er… Amy, ella es pelirroja y tiene los ojos marrones, no es demasiado alta… Luego también esta… Ri (Sobre-nombre que utilizaban para Ricyeli.), ella tiene un ojo gris claro y el otro oscuro y su cabello es castaño claro…

Las demás jóvenes las miraban sonrientes, reconociendo cada sobre-nombre y descripción, preguntándose cuál de las otras seria aquella chica albina.

-Y también están pues…-Continuo su relato y una gota estilo anime le salió en la sien, a lo que las demás la miraron atentas.-Mary y… Feña… Ellas son bastante… Explosivas y… Revoltosas.

-¡HEY!-Le reprocharon la peli-rosa y la morena de ojos azules mientras hacían un puchero.

Las demás pestañearon, notablemente confundidas.

-¿Eh?

-Yo no soy ninguna revoltosa, ¡Pangea!-Le espeto la peli-rosa.

-Ya… Ni yo y tampoco soy una explosiva… ¡Como sea que ella te allá llamado ella!-Agrego la morena, no recordando cómo le había llamado antes la peli-rosa a la albina.

Las demás volvieron a pestañear, mas confundidas aun.

-¿Eh?-Volvieron a exclamar.

Las otras dos rodaron los ojos.

-No, pos, que yo soy Marina, ¡Vuestra amiga!-Exclamo la peli-rosa haciendo un extraño baile.

Y volvieron a pestañear, esta vez varias veces.

-¡¿Eh?!

La morena hizo un movimiento con las manos, dándole la razón a "Marina".

-Y shi, yo soy ¡LA GRAN FERNANDA, LA PUTA AMA DEL UNIVERSO!-Exclamo poniendo una pose al mejor estilo Alfred F. Jones ( ) la morena.

Los pestañeos aumentaron.

-¡¿EH?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos:**** ¡TEAM HARUI!**

-Entonces… Os habéis convertido en… ¿Vuestros OC's?-Preguntaba la chica de cabellos rojo sangre con cara de "Poker Face" (._.).

Se habían reunido alrededor de la masa redonda y comenzado-hace más de tres horas-a ver las características que cada una poseía. Al principio pensaron que… Pues que se habían convertido en metamorfomagas y que ahora podían cambiar de forma, pero recapacitaron y se dieron cuenta de que su cabello, pese a que lo intentaban, no cambiaba de color en lo absoluto. Volvieron a repasar las características y… Entonces se dieron cuenta.

-Todas lo hemos hecho, tu también, sempai.-Le respondió la pequeña pelirroja de ojos grises-que ahora sabían era Tina.-con una sonrisa tímida. Lo cual era raro, ella no solía ser demasiado tímida y vergonzosa, no desde que se habían hecho amigas.

Las demás asintieron, estando de acuerdo.

-Pero, la pregunta es… ¿En que OC nos convertimos?

Quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, pensando y analizando cada característica, cada mínimo detalle que pudiera delatar quien-ahora.-eran o en que se habían convertido.

-¿Ya sabéis quienes sois?-Pregunto la peli-rosada luego de un incomodo silencio por parte de todas.-Porque yo sí.

El resto asintió, dejando la señal de que ellas también sabían quienes-ahora.-eran.

-Ejam, bueno, a la cuento de tres lo decimos…-Volvió a hablar la peli-rosada.

Volvieron a asentir, limitándose solo a ello.

-Uno…

Todas estaban nerviosas, no estaban demasiado seguras, o más bien nada, de si quienes creían que eran era cierto.

-Dos…

Los corazones se aceleraron y sus pulmones tomaron aire para soltar el nombre.

-Y… ¡Tres!

-Kasumi…-Murmuro la albina de manera distante.

-¡Hanaco!-Le siguió el grito de la de cabellos sangre.

-SHION-Grito la de mechas azules.

-¡Harui!-Esta vez hablo la de puntas rojizas y cabello albino.

-¡AVALON!-Grito la pelirroja de ojos lluviosos.

-¡DAWN…!-Fue el grito ensordecedor de la de cabellos rosas.

Y volvieron al silencio, como si el hablar solo pudieran realizarlo por un tiempo específico, como si solo pudieran hablar cuando alguien más hablara.

-La otra pregunta es: ¿En dónde estamos?-Volvió a hablar Harui.

Un estruendo hizo callar a Hanaco, quien estaba a punto de decir: desde el ventanal se deberá de ver algo.

La palidez volvió al rostro de todas, aquel día se estaban asustando ya bastante.

-¡¿Q-Qué…Que ha sido eso?!-Logro articular Avalon, temblando ligeramente mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de Hanaco.

El estruendo volvió a sonar.

-Era como si un bebe elefante y un bebe rinoceronte estuvieran teniendo una riña y rompieran todo a su paso.-Dijo Shion con la cara como el papel.

Las demás la miraron con una cara… Más o menos así: ¬_¬U

-¿Y-Y tu como sabes el ruido que hacen un bebe elefante y un bebe rinoceronte cuando pelean…?-Pregunto Dawn.

La pelinegra dudo, pero finalmente contesto.

-Si mis padres alguna vez le ofrecen irse de vacaciones con ellos, no duden en decir no…-Respondió haciendo una mueca extraña con los labios.

Un escalofrió recorrió las espalda de la jóvenes, mientras volvía a escucharse otro estruendo.

-Me quiero volver chango, ¿Qué ha sido eso?-Exclamo Shion mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Dawn, quien se aferraba a la de Harui, quien a la vez se aferraba a la cintura de Avalon, la pequeña pelirroja se aferraba a la cintura de Hanaco, esta misma se aferraba a la de Kasumi y la albina se aferraba a una de las patas de la mesa.

Otro estruendo y las chicas volvieron a temblar.

-C-Creo que es mejor si nosotros vamos a ver q-que es lo que h-hace ese rui-ido…-Razono Harui, aferrándose con más fuerza a la cintura de la de ojos lluviosos.

Hanaco bufo.

-Pues claro, genio, ve tu primero a ver si te atreves.-Le espeto con ironía Kasumi

Dawn, Hanaco, Avalon y Shion se miraron y asintieron con miradas de decisión.

-¡Sí!, venga Harui, nosotras te apoyamos.-La animo Shion apareciendo repentinamente con un traje de animadora que salió de ve tu a saber dónde. Era una musculosa que dejaba la barriga al aire de color blanca con detalles muy complicados en negro, tenía "TEAM HARUI" estampado en color negro sobre el corazón, abajo traía una falda pantalón color completamente negro y era terriblemente corta. ¿Zapatos? Iban descalzas, las muy indias. Llevaban pompones de todos los colores, parecía que alguien hubiera hecho popo una bolita de arcoíris.

-¡ESO!-Gritaron Dawn, Hanaco y Avalon con el mismo uniforme.

Y comenzaron a sacudir sus pompones y gritar rimas, alentando a su amiga, quien se armo de valor y camino decidida a una de las puertas.

Kasumi, quien se había quedado con cara de "Poker Face" mirando a las chicas se encogió de hombros y desapareció para volver a aparecer junto a las demás amigas, también con el traje de animadora.

-¡EH!-Festejo el grupito de animadoras improvisadas.

A la albina le cayó una gota por la sien.

-Necesito nuevas amistades…

Otro estruendo volvió a hacerlas temblar.

-¡Venga, Harui, nosotras estamos detrás de ti!-Exclamo Hanaco sacudiendo los pompones.

La oji-verde respiro profundo y miro de reojo a sus amigas que sacudían las porras de manera incansable, repitiendo mecánicamente "Vamos, tu puedes, vamos, tu puedes, vamos, tu puedes…". Estiro su mano en dirección al picaporte, lo giro con delicadeza y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vieron del otro lado hizo que se les acelerara el corazón y la respiración casi se les cortara.

-No me lo creo….-Murmuraron todas juntas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres:**** Dramatismo…**

Habían abierto la elegante puerta y ¿Qué era o que habían encontrado del otro lado del cuarto?, pues, a simple vista, nada interesante, pero a ellas parecía haberlas impactado de tal manera que se habían quedado en un tremendo Shock, psicológico y físico.

Bueno, lo que se habían encontrado era, al parecer, algo realmente impactante… Para ellas, decidme, ¿Quién se emocionaría por un simple poster de un rayo color amarillo y azul?, pero claro, ese no era cualquier rayo.

-Er… -Trataba de pronunciar Kasumi.-Por favor, decidme que ustedes también lo veis…

Las demás asintieron con la tez pálida, la mandíbula por el suelo y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Hanaco se sentó de manera robótica sobre el suelo y comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Creo que voy a morir.-Pronuncio mientras se desmayaba dramáticamente, pero alguien la atrapo antes de que caiga, Kasumi.

Se miraron entre todas y luego bajaron la vista de nuevo a la pelirroja.

-¡NO!-Grito dolorosamente Shion arrodillándose junto a Kasumi, quien sostenía la cabeza de la de cabellos sangre sobre su regazo.

-¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué te la has llevado?!-Pregunto Harui al cielo.

Avalon y Dawn lloraban a cascaditas con una pose de princesa en apuros, ¿La razón?, ¡Nadie puede saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de esas locas!

-Oh, por dios, sois unas melodramáticas…-Murmuro Kasumi con una gota cayéndole por la sien.

Una vez la llantería paso, todas se reunieron alrededor de Harui, quien estaba ideando un plan para… pues, para buscar las siete esferas del dragón y pedir que revivan a la de cabellos sangre. (^^U)

-El problema es que no sabemos dónde pueden estar…-Hablaba Shion ceñuda.- Aunque siempre podríamos…

Pero otro estruendo la interrumpió, haciéndolas temblar nuevamente y haciendo despertar a Hanaco.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que fue eso?-Murmuro sacudiendo la cabeza como si se le estuviera llenando de hormigas.

-Ha venido allí fuera…-Murmuro también Shion, susurraban como si alguien las estuviera vigilando y analizando, _puedes que, tal vez, no estuvieran demasiado equivocadas…_

_…_

_-¿Han llegado ya?-_Pregunto una joven de largos cabellos, tan azules como los ojos de Shion, y de orbes lavanda, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y tenía muchas cicatrices surcando esta.

-_Si_.-Respondió un muchacho de rasgos afilados y piel pálida, tenía los ojos color celeste cielo, largas pestañas y el cabello negro, como el azabache, completamente desordenado. (Me lo presto mi prima *¬*, no es mio.)

-_Esto al jefe le agradara_.-Hablo una tercera voz. Era una chica pequeñita y medio rellenita, tenía los cabellos color cobre y los ojos negros y fríos, como el vacio, la piel de la chica era pálida-en un tono enfermizo.-y también tenía más de una cicatriz surcándola.

-_Y que lo digas…-_ Respondieron el otro par a dúo.

…

-Habría que salir para ver qué es lo que sucede…-Murmuro Avalon, continuaban susurrando.

Kasumi rodó los ojos.

-¿Y sin nos tiramos de un barranco primero?-Pregunto con ironía.-Podría ser peligroso…

Los ojos de la pelirroja menor se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡No tenias que ser sarcástica, Kasu!-Y Avalon se había vuelto a poner a llorar.

-Aish, no seas sangrona..-Le reprocho la albina.

-¡NO SOY SANGRONA!-El gritó histérico de Avalon se escucho por todo Japón, China, Corea del Norte, Taiwán, bueno, ustedes entienden…

La pequeña pelirroja enfrentándose a la albina era como ver a un pequeño gatito enfrentándose a un… Tiranosaurio, ¡He!, ¿Quién dijo que los gatos no podían ser valientes?

La niña de ojos grises miro de manera fulminante a Kasumi, mientras la albina solo sonreía de lado con sorna.

-Pues, yo iré abajo a ver qué sucede, te guste o no.-Exclamo Avalon, caminando firme por el largo pasillo que dirigía a una preciosa escalera de mármol con barandillas de madera de roble.

Las demás la siguieron con curiosidad, si se trataba de Kasumi, su amiga castaña jamás se habría atrevido a actuar así, ¡Y mucho menos responderle!, porque ellas conocían bien a la de ojos negros y era de las personas que, cuando la retaban o insultaban, hacia una de dos cosas, o enrojecía de manera agresiva y comenzaba a temblar o bajaba la mirada, salía corriendo y lloraba en silencio. Porque no era una persona muy agresiva, casi nunca, era de las personas que se aguantaban todo y aguantaba su pena en silencio. Porque ellas lo sabían, a la joven de cabellos cacao le desagradaba de sobre manera ser tan tímida y debilucha, pero ese era un problema que solamente ella podría solucionar.

La albina, por su lado, estaba furica, ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido esa pequeñuela a dejarla con las palabras en la boca?!

Suspiro, resignada.

Ya daba igual, su pequeña amiga estaba avanzando, esta vez no había bajado la vista-aunque si había llorado, pero ella siempre lloraba.-aunque no le agradaba que le respondiera de esa forma.

-¡HE, esperadme!-Exclamo al darse cuenta que se había quedado sola en medio del pasillo, corrió para alcanzar a las demás.

Avalon había avanzado hasta la puerta de lo que, al parecer, era una institución de brillantes colores azul y amarillo. En una de las paredes volvió a ver uno de esos posters con él, para ella, ya muy conocido rayo del Raimon estampado en frente.

Sintió la emoción acumulársele en el pecho y, como un inusual instinto, algo le ordeno que avanzara.

Extraño.

Estaba claro que esa no había sido un reacción suya, ella hubiera permanecido con las piernas temblequeándole frente a la enorme puerta y, si la memoria no le fallaba, solamente Avalon o Elecktra o Nanenette hubieran hecho algo tan poco inteligente como para salir de un lugar tan seguro, sin siquiera saber si pudiera haber algún peligro allí fuera.

Abrió ambas puertas de una patada y miro alrededor, un campo de futbol y un gran patio con muchos adolecentes que la miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Ante esto la pequeña pelirroja de ojazos de color tormenta se encogió de hombros y se escondió a un lado, alejándose de la vista de todos.

-Dios… Qué vergüenza…-Murmuro para sí misma con los ojos llorosos, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada.

Aunque… Nada se compara a aquella vez al conocer a…

Avalon sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y salió corriendo con rumbo desconocido hasta por esta escritora y narradora, abrazándose a sí misma… Llorando como idiota. Como había sido siempre…

-¡Hey, espera!-Le grito Shion llegando corriendo por las escaleras, pero no la había alcanzado a escuchar. Avalon se había ido ya corriendo.-Pero… ¡¿Qué?!

-Esto no es real…-Murmuro Dawn, viendo como todos las miraban fijamente, como si fueran un grupo de locas.

-¡Oh, sí lo es!-Le respondió Harui sonriente.

-Ya… ¿Qué no lo ves?-Agrego Hanaco sonriente.

-¡Ella no se refería a eso!-Exclamo Kasumi irritada.

Definitivamente… O ellas habían enloquecido o… De verdad estaban donde creían que estaban.


End file.
